Black Book
by Alexis Slyte
Summary: Ao ganhar um pequeno diário da Sra.Potter,Sirius,numa noite de insônia, resolve começar a escrever.Estes são os relatos do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,vistos pelos olhos de Sirius Black. Capítulo 4!Êêê!XD Comentem!
1. ATO1

_**Resumo:**Gênero bem explorado,mas vamos lá.Ao ganhar um pequeno diário da Sra.Potter,Sirius,numa noite de insonia resolve começar a escrever.Estes são os relatos do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,vistos pelos olhos de Sirius Black._

_**OBS:** Harry Potter,e nenhum de seus personagens me pertence.Embora eu aceite Os Marotos de bom grado.XD (Eu sempre quis dizer isso..)_

_**Well,well,este é meu primeiro fic!- Não tenho lá muita experiencia mais espero que gostem,embora eu ache que tenho ainda muito oque melhorar...**_

****

**_ ATO 1_**

Tem coisas que só Merlin pode explicar. Sirius Black iniciar um diário é uma delas. É como se...Snape tomasse banho, entende? Não!Pior!É como ser uma mulher me rejeitasse! Ha,Ha. Como se isso pudesse acontecer.

Enfim,aconteceu. Não,eu não fui rejeitado (obviamente),e muito menos o Seboso tomou banho. Eu apenas resolvi começar esse diário.

Na verdade, tudo começou com o ultimo natal na casa do Pontas. A mãe dele é uma senhora bacana, mas um pouquinho excêntrica. Então quando eu estava indo responder aos inúmeros presentes das minha fãs ela me puxou para um canto colocou um livro de capa preta nas minhas mãos e disse um simples "Feliz Natal,Sirius. Escreva bastante nele. Vai te ajudar."

Pausa para comentário aleatoório: Hãn?

Até agora não entendia muito bem o que ela quis dizer mas só achei que deveria seguir a sugestão dela. É claro que ninguém sabe disso, e nunca vai saber,mas, quem sabe isto vai ser de alguma utilidade no futuro,Tipo um descendente muito distante meu achar o livro e finalmente descobrir de onde vieram genes tão perfeitos ou...eu usa-lo para apoiar a caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Oque vier primeiro.

Então eis-me aqui, em toda perfeição que Sirius Black poderia ter (e cá entre nós, isso não é pouca coisa),e morrendo de fome.

Há menos de um mes que meu sétimo ano começou aqui em Hogwarts, e desde então tudo tem corrido normalmente (nos meus padões, é claro).Exceto pela quase expulsão de hoje de manhã...Detalhes, meros detalhes! Isso faz parte de ser um Maroto.

Bom, você deve estar se perguntando como eu quase fui expulso (de novo),não?

Já que insiste tanto, vou contar.

Tudo começou quando agente (eu, Tiago, Remo e o Pedro) desceu para o café da manhã. Assim que entramos no salão esbarrei com aquele sorrisinho irritante de Lúcio Malfoy.

"Ora,ora se não é o Black e seu circo de horrores." Ele disse naquela voz arrastada. Argh,como eu odeio esse sorriso afetado daquele Playboy de segunda! Alias,eu odeio tudo que diz respeito á ele.

Então, enquanto Aluado e Rabicho tentavam quase sem sucesso segurar o um Pontas realmente irritado ,eu me forcei para colocar o sorriso mais cínico que tinha em meu rosto e respondi com uma voz no melhor estilo Sibéria 1988-Aquela que apenas os Black conseguem fazer.

"Agente só perde para você e suas cobras, não é Malfoy?" Há,há. Responde essa, desgraçado.

"Oh, Blackzinho caiu da cama hoje, caiu?"

"Acho que está trocando os papeis aqui, idiota."

Nota: Ultimamente eu não tenho saído na porrada com muita gente. Prefiro atacar verbalmente, destruir psicologicamente...Será que foram as férias com a mamãe?

"Mas você está mesmo irritadinho hein Black? Oque foi? O Potter disse que tava com dor de cabeça ontem a noite, eh?"

E os capangas-sem-cerebro atras dele começaram a rir.

"Loge de mais Malfoy,loge de mais..."

Então eu parti pra cima dele, com um belo soco naquele nariz plastificado. Podem duvidar índole. Podem duvidar do meu caráter.E odem até duvidar do meu corpo naturalmente bem desenvolvido. Mas duvidar da minha masculinidade...Ah,é pedir pra morrer!

Eu já mencionei que odeio Lúcio Malfoy?

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Remo e Pedrinho, não conseguirem mais conter o Tiago (se bem que eu tive a ligeira impressão que Aluado o soltou de propósito),que também partiu pra cima deles como um legitimo Maroto.

Então a confusão estava armada.

Tudo que eu pensei naquela hora foi esmurrar tanto a cara daquele (argh) sonserino desgraçado, que ele nunca mais se olharia no espelho. E de fato, estava tão concentrado nesse objetivo que nem percebi que pouco tempo depois a mesa da Grinfinoria e da Sonserina iniciavam um pequena guerra inter-casas em pleno Salão Principal.

Não só isso como os Corvinais e o Lufanos também pareceram se contagiar com aquele espirito tão amoroso e logo, todo o Salão estava em guerra. Se não estivesse ocupado em desfigurar o Malfoy teria até me tocado coma cena: Todos contra a Sonserina! Não é lindo?

Foi quando Dumbledore e os outros professores chegaram e acabaram com toda diversão(o que foi uma pena, visto que o Malfoy ainda tinha alguns dentes á serem quebrados).

Cara, acho que nunca vi Dumbledore tão bravo na minha vida!Correção. Ví sim. Há uns dois anos atras quando pregamos aquela peça no Seboso. As vezes eu acho que nosso diretor não tem muito senso de humor...

Ele tirou a varinha e lançou um tipo de feitiço que fez todo mundo ficar paralizado. E calados (mas isso todos fizeram voluntariamente).A única coisa que podia ouvir era a respiração asmática do Tiago um pouco atras de mim.

Dumbledore caminhou até o meio do salão. Silencio constrangedor. E...

"Quem começou isso?" A voz dele era bem mais baixa que o normal. E de repente eu me senti muito desconfortável.

Ninguém respondeu. Mesmo por que pouco gente sabia realmente quem tinha começado tudo aquilo. E isso incluía o Malfoy.Mas ele estava desmaiado e estourado no chão,então não o cosideraremos.Á menos que essa consideração inclua xingamentos estritamente pesados á pessoa dele. Aí eu abro uma exceção.

Bom, foi quando eu senti o olhar desaprovador do Aluado na minha nuca. Oque ele esperava? Que eu assumisse a culpa? Eu posso ser irresponsável, mas não sou burro! É obvio que eu ia ser expulso na hora se assumisse!

E de novo aqueles segundos torturantes. Então o diretor deu aquele suspiro pesado.

"Vejo que o responsável não quer assumir. Não tenho outra escolha á não ser cancelar o campeonato de Quadribol desse ano como punição."

"P-perai! Cancelar?" Ouvi a voz incrédula do Pontas bem no meu lado.

"Você ouviu muito bem Sr.Potter."

"M-mas o senhor não pode..." Foi a vez de Frank Longbotton entrar na conversa.

E logo todo o salão se encheu de comentários e protestos indignados. O Dumbledore só pareceu mais estressado a partir daí.

"Silêncio, por favor. SILÊNCIO!" Ele...gritou! E todo o salão calou a boca. Eles deu aquele suspiro pesado de novo- È nessas poucas horas que agente percebe como o velho parece cansado. "Eu já disse, não posso fazer nada se o culpado não quer assumir."

E mais minutos de silencio massacrante e...

Eu fiz a coisa mais idiota da minha vida. Algo que eu (tenha certeza) me arrependi depois. Algo que nenhum Black em sã consciência faria. Algo que faria a minha querida mamãe cair no caixão antes da hora.

Eu...assumi.

O que eu podia fazer? Deixar umas das únicas diversões dos alunos ir por lagoa a baixo? Ok.Eu posso ser burro, mas pelo menos sou um cara certinho.

Orgulhoso Aluado?

A partir daí passei da manha a noite no escritório do Dumbledore. E garanto que não foi nada agradável.

Mas o que aconteceu lá conto outro dia. Só sei que agora estou com tanto sono que começo a achar que os roncos do Pontas são uma canção de ninar.

Agente se esbarra-

O-ok. Começem a se assustar.

Primeiro sinal de que Sirius Black não está bem: Assumir culpa por uma briga em pleno salão principal.

Segundo: Achar os roncos de Tiago melodiosos.

Terceiro: Tratar um livro idiota como gente.

O que virá depois? "Querido diário"!

Sirius, Sirius, as férias com a mamãe definitivamente não lhe caíram bem. Se é que isso é possível.


	2. ATO2

_Hoye!Gente deculpa a demora na atualização é que subitamente as provas pareceram se acumular e os problemas também...-.-' Isso etive crise de abstinencia de inspiração.XD Esse capítulo particularmente foi difícil de escrever por que na verdade no inicio ele não existia...Mas eu percebi que seria um furo enorme na trama que estou tentando fazer se ele não explicasse umas coisinhas...Em outras palavras acho que foi o capítuloque levei mais tempo paraescrever por ele ser mais serio,mas pesado...o.o Sei lá,essa foi a impressão que tive." Bom chega de enrolação aí está o segundo capítulo finalmente!MUITO,MUITO obrigada pelos Reviews!Eles me estimularam MUITOO!_

_OBS: Harry Potter e nem um de seus personagens pertencem á mim.Isso é apenas uma diversão de alguém que não tem muito oque fazer.XD_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

ATO-2

As vezes me pergunto se esse professor percebe que já morreu. Bom, se ele percebe é sádico o suficiente para não demonstrar. Se ao menos tivéssemos um professor vivo ,as aulas de Historia Da Magia, quem sabe, se tornariam um pouquinho mais..anh...interessantes? Não,não.Suportaveis. Mas nem tudo é perfeito...com a minha exceção é claro.

O Pontas aqui do lado já foi mais esperto, ficou admirando a 'Querida Lily' dele a aula inteira. O Aluado parece estar dividido entre Fazer suas anotações e olhar o relógio. Ele sempre fica assim quanto estamos num dia de lua cheia, preocupando-se com os horários. Eu meio que o entendo, ser lobisomem deve ser uma droga. Se bem que ele encara tudo de um jeito muito maduro...

Bom, Rabicho pelo que vejo está numa tentativa frustrada de abrir um saco de Sapos de Chocolate debaixo da carteira.

Estando os três ocupados tenho uma brecha perfeita para escrever aqui e, de quebra, não ficar tão entediado na aula do Binns.

Não consegui dormir direito essa noite. Acho que só umas duas horas no máximo. Depois que acordei perdi o sono e fiquei pensando na conversa que Dumbledore teve comigo.

Eu juro que quando entrei no seu escritório achei que fosse ser expulso de verdade. Mas, ao contrario disso ele só me olhou e mandou que eu me sentasse. Ficou olhando pela janela um tempo, deu um suspiro pesado e começou:

"Sirius, por que fez aquilo no salão?"

"O idio..digo..Malfoy me insultou Professor."

Dumbledore contornou minha cadeira e foi sentar-se na poltrona atrás da mesa dele.

"Sirius, você está ciente da situação em que o mundo mágico está passando nos últimos meses?"

Demorei um pouco para entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"O senhor fala daqueles assassinatos de trouxas, professor?"

"Não só de trouxas Sirius, muitos bruxos estão sendo mortos também."

"Bom...acho que logo os Aurores dão um jeito nisso. Quer dizer, esse tal de Vol-sei-lá-o-que é só um fanático, não?"

"Receio que ele seja muito mais do que isso, Sirius."

"O que o senhor quer dizer...?"

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, como se considerasse a minha pergunta. Eu particularmente não estava entendo nada. Achei que fosse ser expulso tão rápido quanto se pode dizer "Expelliarmus!" mas ao contrario disso Dumbledore parecia querer apenas conversar. Não posso negar que estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ele tinha á dizer, afinal se o assunto era tão importante para fazê-lo se desviar da minha expulsão por alguns minutos, deveria valer a pena.

" Sirius, o mundo mágico está prestes a entrar em crise. O fanático que mencionou não é um bruxo qualquer ele tem um poder de persuasão incrível e por anos vêm reunindo aliados para sua causa..."

Eu estava prestes a perguntar que causa era aquela quando um voz me interrompeu. Uma voz rouca e grave. Uma voz que odeio.

"Creio que posso continuar daqui para frente, Dumbledore."

Os olhos de Dumbledore pareceram adquirir um brilho estranho. Algo que não consegui explicar. Ele não se levantou apenas encarou o dono daquela voz gelada por cima de meu ombro e quando virei pude ver a última pessoa que esperava numa hora como aquelas: Meu pai.

Sim, você leu direito, meu pai! A pessoa que mais _odeio_ nesse mundo.

"Á que devo sua presença, Hectorus?"

No momento eu estava espantado de mais para falar alguma coisa. Ver meu pai...naquelas roupas pretas de marca, o brasão dos Black no prendedor da capa, as botas de couro de dragão bem polidas...aquela imagem do que dizem ser eu daqui há alguns anos...

"Recebi uma notificação de sua..."Ele olhou para o papel que segurava entre as mãos enluvadas por couro de Dragão negro, e continuou naquela voz que sempre parece ser debochada. "...vice-diretora respeito do pequeno incidente causado pelo meu filho. Gostaria de conversar com ele á sós, se não se importa."

Dumbledore ergueu-se me lançando uma olhar intenso. Descobri que não queria que ele saísse dali.

"Como quiser, Hectorus.Sirius,depois continuamos nossa conversa."

Assim que Dumbledore saiu do escritório uma sensação muito ruim me dominou. Me recusei a olhar para meu pai e nem disse nada. Fiquei olhando para o tapete durante bastante tempo, até ouvir meu pai pigarrear e caminhar até a minha frente. Ainda sim não olhei para ele.

"Sirius."

Não respondi. Cerrei os meus punhos com força. Oque..ele...o que aquele idiota queria?

"Sirius, olhe para mim, quando eu estiver falando com você."

A voz dele pereceu irritada e senti a mão dele segurar o meu queixo com força e ergue-lo, me forçando a encara-lo. Fiz o possível para transmitir o pior tipo de ódio quando os olhos azuis gelados dele me fitaram. Ele soltou o meu queixo, dando um sorriso enviesado.

"Então...conte-me filho, tirando o infeliz incidente hoje, como está indo seu sétimo ano?"

O encarei incrédulo. Qual foi á ultima vez que havia o visto? Uns três anos atrás? Se não me engano fora na comemoração do aniversário do meu odiado irmão Régulo. Meu pai é o chefe da família Black, sempre esta atarefado e viajando. Nunca deu a mínima importância para os filhos. E agora do nada, aperecia e perguntava na maior cara de pau como meus estudos andavam? Isso só podia significar uma coisa...

"O que você quer?" Perguntei entredentes.

"Ora,Sirius, eu não preciso buscar algo por de trás da minha preocupação com o meu primogenito, preciso?"

"Não se faça de inocente,pai. Eu sou um Black também. Conheço seus truques. Oque você quer?"

Ele deu um sorriso sem alegria. Me encarou por alguns segundos.

"Sirius,Sirius, por muitos anos creio que se divertiu sendo a ovelha negra da familia, não é mesmo?"

Não falei nada. Apenas o encarei com os punhos ainda cerrados. O que o faria perder tempo comigo, o filho rebelde? Oque ele queria com a decepção da família?

Ela deu as costas com outro sorriso e andou alguns passos observando o escritório de Dumbledore.

"Mas receio que nossa brincadeira deva acabar aqui,filho. É chegada a hora de você se mostrar o verdadeiro herdeiro de nosso clã."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

Ele se virou novamente me encarando com um sorriso enviesado.

"Estamos a beira de uma guerra, meu filho. E agora mais do que nunca, a família Black escolheu o lado dos vencedores."

Derrepente tudo ficou claro. As palavras de Dumbledore...a presença do meu pai ali...

"Não me diga que você está do lado daquele fanático!"

"Lord Voldemort não é nenhum fanático Sirius. Ele é um revolucionário."

Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos do meu pai ao falar de Voldemort. Um brilho de adimiração, de...fanatismo.

"Você é louco."

Eu disse me levantando. Aquilo já havia ido longe de mais. A raiva pelo meu pai só crescia a cada minuto. Eu sempre soube que minha família era ligada á bruxos das trevas e odiadores de trouxas mas...nunca, nunca pensei que meu pai fosse tomar partido de um fanático assassino surgido do nada.

"Não dê as costas para seu dentino ,filho.Règulo já o aceitou."

"Régulo 'O-Orgulho-Do-Papai' Black? Eu já esperava...o que ele vai fazer, torturar alguns trouxas para você?"

A expressão do meu pai era ilegível. Mas eu podia jurar que o tom da voz dele soou divertido quando disse:

"Também, mas isso não vem ao caso."

Fiquei sem palavras por alguns instantes. Tudo parecia tão surreal e previsível ao mesmo tempo! Era quase como se esperasse aquilo durante toda a minha vida, só que não soubesse...

"E então, oque me diz Sirius?"

"Que você provavelmente irritou muito o Salgueiro Lutador antes de chegar até aqui. Por que o número de vezes que a coitada da arvore deve ter batido na sua cabeça para você vir até aqui me falar esse bando de bobagens..."

O rosto do meu pai ficou ligeiramente vermelho e vi seu olhar frio adquirir um brilho raivoso. Ele deu um passo na minha direção e eu, sem perceber recuei.

" Não seja tolo moleque! Estamos tratando não só de seu futuro mas de sua permanecia na Família Black!"

"Otimo! Então me considere fora do seu clã estupido! Foi tudo o que eu SEMPRE QUIS mesmo!"

Eu gritei. Nessa altura toda a raiva e o ódio que eu vinha armazenando durante anos a fio de meu pai e meus familiares pareceu explodir. Não sei como me segurei para não avançar naquele homem despresível. Argh!

Porém meu pai-digo, aquele homem-nojento-e-sem-escrúpulos-que-num-dia-muito-vago-teve-algum-parentesco-comigo pareceu deixar de se conter também...em outra palavras eu nunca o vi tão bravo quanto naqueles dois segundos em que ele tirou varinha e a apontou para mim rosnando.

"Você vai se arrepender, moleque!"

Por sorte (muita sorte eu diria, já que eu tinha deixado a varinha na mochila),o Prof.Dumbledore entrou nessa hora. Ele também estava com a varinha em punho e com um olhar umas quinhentas vezes mais amedrontador que o do meu pai. Se eu tivesse uma faca juro que daria para cortar a tensão que se formou no ar do escritório...

"Pare Hectorus. Permito que converse com seu filho, mas nunca, nunca permitirei que tente agredi-lo dentro dos terrenos da minha escola!"

A voz de Dumbledore era cheia de energia e acho que ninguém nesse mundo ousaria ir contra ela.

Minha suposição se confirmou quando meu pai baixou a varinha com uma nada feliz cara de asco. Ajeitando a capa ele lançou um ultimo olhar de ódio para cima de mim(que eu prontamente correspondi),e passou pela porta sem mais palavras.

Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro e olhou para mim apreensivo.

"Sirius..."

"Já era. Agora oficialmente não pertenço mais á família Black."

Forcei um sorriso para ele. Não era exatamente como se eu estivesse triste por isso. Na verdade foi um sensação esquisita, eu estava aliviado e ao mesmo tempo me sentindo terrivelmente vazio. É difícil de explicar. Bom continuemos...

"Sente-se Sirius."

Segui a ordem do diretor na hora. E derrepente me senti cansado, era como se tivesse praticado quadribol por horas a fio. Sem perceber comecei a falar também.

"Ele queria me recrutar. Para o lado do tal Voldemort. Eu disse não e então...não sou mais um Black. Simples assim..."

Não quis encarar os olhos de Dumbledore, aquilo só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Ele deu outro suspiro e disse:

"Sirius, sei que deve ser difícil para você, mas fez a coisa certa. Agora...entende o quão grave é a situação?"

Confirmei com a cabeça ainda encarando o chão se pedra da sala. Eu realmente nunca tinha pensado quanta influencia esse tal de Voldemort poderia ter em nossas vidas. Derrepente a presença dele começou a parecer tão mais forte...

"Tempos difíceis estão para chegar, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter desavenças entre nossos colegas. Se não nos unirmos agora, isso poderá acarretar em nossa ruína depois..."

E foi depois dessas palavras que percebi o quão grande fora a cagada que eu tinha feito naquela manha. Aquela briga envolvendo todo mundo...só piorou as coisas. Eu fui um tremendo idiota! Se eu soubesse de tudo aquilo antes...se eu ao menos ...Que raiva! Como eu fui idiota!

"Me desculpe Professor. Eu não sabia..."

Comecei com a voz tão falha quanto a de Rabicho em dia de prova oral.

"Esqueça isso, Sirius." Dumbledore me interrompeu." Só peço que a partir de agora tente conter os ânimos está bem?"

Confirmei com a cabeça me sentindo um pouco mais aliviado. Houve um tempo de silêncio.

"E então professor, posso ir?" Perguntei. Era obvio que a conversa já havia terminado...

"Receio que não Sr.Black."

Olhei para ele.

"Ainda temos que tratar de sua detenção não é mesmo?"

Senti como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em cima de meus lindos cabelos. Tinha me esquecido completamente desse pequeno detalhe...

"Anh." Murmurei engolindo seco.

"Creio que há essa hora já tenha perdido a maior parte das aulas." Dumbledore disse olhando para o relógio roxo-berrante na parede oposta a mim. "Proponho então que comece a cumprir sua detenção desde já e aqui em meu escritorio, oque acha?"

Bom, não tinha muita opção á bem da verdade. Uma hora ou outra eu teria que cumprir aquela maldita tarefa então...antes agora do que depois né?

Passei a tarde então, ajudando Dumbledore a se livrar de um infestação de Fadas Mordentes enviadas por algum pai insatisfeito...e eu tenho as marcas para provar.

O Sol já estava se pondo quando cheguei no Salão Comunal e antes de eu poder respirar tranqüilo fui rodeado por Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho cujo os olhares estavam sem duvido muito curioso.

"E então? Como foi?"

"Você foi expulso?"

"Pegou detenção?"

Respirei fundo entes de responder.

"Na ordem: Desagradavel. Não para a alegria do meu fã-clube. E...sim."

Eles não pareceram muito satisfeitos e iam me encher de perguntas quando murmurei.

"Será que podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora? Eu estou cansado...Quero tomar um banho e dormir..."

Lancei um olhar de suplica para o Tiago e ele pareceu entender por que fez sinal para que os outros não perguntassem mais nada.

Subi as escadas para o dormitório me sentindo completa e totalmente arrasado. Muita coisa havia acontecido e em muito pouco tempo...e eu sinceramente não estava muito afim de comentar tudo com meus amigos. Pelo menos não agora.

Já havia deitado quando ouvi alguém entrar no quarto. E então a voz de Tiago.

"Ei,cara. Tá tudo bem?"

Suspirei e abri um fresta do cortinado colocando minha cabeça para fora e encarando Pontas com meu melhor sorriso.

"Claro Pontas. Só estou cansado. As fadas Mordentes de Dumbledore pegam pesado..."

E então voltei a deitar. O que eu iria dizer? 'Claro Pontas, Dumbledore estava me explicando como nosso mundo está prestes a entrar em colapso quando meu pai entrou na sala e tentou me recrutar para o lado negro da força! Depois disso eu fui expulso da minha família e quase atacado por ele! Não é legal?'

Era isso: decidi naquele momento não contar para ninguém sobre o que havia se passado naquele escritorio. Ninguém precisa realmente saber, não é mesmo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ps:Não se preocupem,os outros capítulos virão mais rapido!Eles jé estão escritos!XD_


	3. ATO3

_Bom gente,como o prometido outro capítulo no ar!Eu disse que não ia demorar tanto não disse?XD È que esse capítulo já tava praticamente pronto,só falatava betar e essas coisas chatas que eu sempre morro de preguiça de fazer...XD Enfim,esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto e espero que agradem á vocês também! Ah!E MUITO,MUITO,MUITO obrigada pelos reviews!Vocês não tem noção de como eu pulo da cadeira cada vez que recebo um!XD Valeu mesmo gente!Agora,chega de enrolação...divirtam-se!XD_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter definitivamente não é meu.Por que se fosse...não iria se chamar 'Harry Potter' e sim 'Sirius Black'...XD_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**ATO-3**

"Lily! Lily! Eu preciso falar com você!"

Foi com esses gritos que acordei na manhã seguinte. As vezes o Pontas perde um pouco a noção do ridículo. O curioso é que isso sempre acontece quando Lílian Evans está presente.

Levantei da cama e caminhei até a porta do dormitório que estava entreaberta bem a tempo de ver a ruivinha de olhos verdes dar um belo tapa na cara de meu amigo cervo.

" Bom trabalho Pontas. Seu quinto fora essa semana, e olha que ainda é terça feira!"

As vezes eu não consigo conter meus comentários venenosos...Ok. Eu nunca consigo conte-los. Mas é uma fraqueza, entende? Eles simplesmente surgem, tomam o meu corpo e me fazem falar o que eu não quero! Ou não. Enfim.

"Me abstenha dos seus comentários, Sirius."

Vi o Pontas balançar a cabeça em negativa e ficar com aquele olhar perdido e enevoado que sempre aparece quando ele leva um fora de Lily. Ele sentou num dos degraus da escada do dormitório e ficou quieto.

As vezes eu acho o Tiago realmente burro por correr atras de uma garota por tanto tempo. Desde de o começo já está mais do que na cara que Lílian não quer nada com ele, e o coitado não desiste. Parece que não percebe que sempre vai quebrar a cara. E o pior é que40 por centoda garotas de Hogwarts está jogada aos pés do Pontas (Claro por que os outros 60 estão aos meus) e ele nem liga!

É nessas horas que chego na elevada conclusão de que estar apaixonado é patético. Pior que isso, é humilhante.

Mas como todo bom amigo nunca disse isso ao Tiago. Pelo menos não diretamente,é claro.

Bom, lá estava Tiago sentado com o ar Eu-Preciso-de-uma-cerveja-amanteigada dele e o bom e caridoso Sirius foi consola-lo. É claro que sempre tem uma pessoa indesejada que aparece nessas horas críticas.

E o curioso é que essa pessoa também é sempre a mesma.

Pirralha, purgante, sem mais o que fazer...

Senhoras e senhores lhes apresento: Jackie Kohan!

Nossa 'querida' quintanista intragável! A garota mais sem-sal de Hogwarts desde a Murta-Que-Geme!

"O que você tem, Tiago?"

Ela perguntou naquela voz delicada. Como se ela não soubesse! Ela e a Lily vivem de cochichos, o que quer dizer que ela mais do que ninguém sabe que o Tiago nunca terá chances. Mas mesmo assim, uma das grades razões para o Pontas não desistir nessa busca inútil,é ela. Não sei onde ele bateu com a cabeça quando resolveu 'adotar' a Kohan como uma espécie de irmãzinha. E isso só por que não era exatamente popular entre suas colegas... Mas aposto que se ela dissesse para o Pontas que ele definitivamente não tem chances ele desistiria. Quer dizer, depois da minha opinião e dela é a que mais conta pro cervo cabeçudo que é meu amigo.

Enfim, eu não poderia deixa-la alimentar a cabeça do Pontas com mais esperanças sem fundamento não é? Então antes dele abrir a boca desci as escadas puxei ele pela mão e disse bem decidido

"Acho que tudo o que o Pontas precisa agora é do Café da Manhã. Né Pontas?"

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça daquele jeito meio bobo. Ah!Esse estado-zumbi que o Pontas assume depois dos foras da Lily ajuda tanto!

Observei com uma satisfação empolgante a Kohan cruzar os braços e lançar aquele olhar feio de criança emburrada dela (Tenho que admitir que nessa horas ela fica quase...aceitável) então ofereci o sorriso mais sacana o possível pra ela e fui puxando o Tiago para o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Mal viramos a esquina do corredor ouvi a voz dela.

"Black!Black!"

Parei e me virei sem perder um minuto a pose (como se fosse possível).

"Que foi, Kohan?"

Ah. Eu adoro usar esse ar de pouco caso. Me faz ficar tão...extremamente irresistível!

"Só achei que você deveria saber...ainda está de pijamas."

Gafe,gafe.Ah!Gafe!

Por que, eu lhes pergunto, Por que?

Eu por acaso atirei pedras no túmulo de Merlin em alguma vida passada? Atirei? Por que se eu atirei foi por uma boa causa. Como o resgate de uma criancinha ou acertar a cabeça de algum sonserino antigo. A segunda opção mais provavelmente.

Mas é claro que sendo Sirius Black, não deixei minha frustração á respeito do túmulo de Merlin transparecer no meu rosto. Eu apenas lancei aquele sorriso sedutor, jogei os cabelos para trás e respondi.

"Como se eu não soubesse. Já imaginava que meu estilo não seria compreendido por pessoas como você, Kohan. É uma pena..."

E voltei a andar ignorando o olhar fatal dela, acenando para algumas Corvinais que soltaram risadinhas e puxando a massa sem reação que Tiago havia se tornado.

É claro que assim que encontrei Pedro e Remo no corredor prometi pagar um galeão se eles vestissem pijamas também. Rabicho deu aquele pulinho assustador e saiu correndo até o dormitório e Remo...bom, ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, puxou a varinha e transfigurou meus pijamas em vestes de Hogwarts.

E nem preciso dizer que depois disso Rabicho foi o centro da atenções durante o café da manhã. Parte por minha culpa, parte por culpa do pijama marrom de bolinhas verdes dele.

Voltemos ao Tiago então: Só lá pela quinta aula ele começou a reagir e continuou com aquele ar 'Cerveja-Amanteigada-Pelo-Amor-De-Merlin' dele.

Eu sinceramente não entendo. E acho que nunca vou entender. Dizem que se apaixonar faz as pessoas ficarem estranhas. Mas nunca pensei que ela chegassem á _esse_ ponto. Quer dizer, no treino de Quadribol depois da aula ele confundiu os óculos de Amanda Spinnet com o pomo umas sete vezes. Isso por que nós nem tínhamos soltado o pomo ainda! Por que depois, só ficou pior.

Conclusão: O treino foi um fracasso.

E também a ultima gota de suco de Abóbora no meu copo. Porra, eu tentei consola-lo o dia inteiro! Joguei bombas de bosta( Pequenas, ok?Não esqueci da conversa com Dumbledore...) no corredor, fiz o Ranhoso tropeçar na escada toda vez que ele descia por ela (Tá,tá..eu adimito.Não devia ter feito isso...ma não resisti!A simples vista daquele nariz gigante é tão irresistível!Eu _tive _que tentar quebra-lo!), e até inventei musicas pejorativas com o nome de Lúcio Malfoy (que, atendendo o pedido de três quartos da população global, ainda não saiu da enfermaria). Mas nãããããõ...o Potter tinha que continuar com aquele jeito de 'Meu-Nome-É-Tiago-Potter-E-Eu-Sou-Um-Trasgo-Me-Joguem-No-esgoto-Mais-Proximo-Por-Favor.'

Deixei todo mundo sair do vestiário ao fim do treino, segurei o Pontas pelo braço e fui direto ao ponto:

"Cara, que que você tem? O negocio com a Evans foi tão feio assim?"

Ele nem se dignou a virar ,só repondeu num tom acabado "Me deixa em paz Almofadinhas. Por favor cara."

Hora de ficar preocupado Sirius. Ele definitivamente não tava legal. Não meeesmo. Mas sei lá, o tom da voz dele não deu brecha para continuar a conversa. Então eu só dei um tapinha nas costas dele e saí. Acho que ele precisava ficar um pouco sozinho mesmo.

Argh. O que será que a Evans teria dito de tão ruim para ele ficar naquele estado? Pior do alguma certas garotas (-tosse- Kohan!-tosse -) dizem para mim não poderia ser.

Mas eu só descobri o que estava acontecendo depois. Bem depois. Ênfase no 'Beeeeeem'.

Na verdade devia ser lá pela meia noite. Quando eu estava quase me acostumando com o mais recente crise se tosse do Pedrinho e prestes a dormir ,ouvi o Tiago chamar.

"Sirius. Ô Sirius..."

"Hmn."

"Ta acordado?"

"Agora estou."

"Eu amo a Lílian."

"Ah." Demorei para decotificar.Quanto finalmente isso aconteceu,sentei na cama com um pulo." OQUE?"

"Eu a amo Sirius. Quero me casar com ela. Ter filhos.Etc.Etc ."

"..." Estado de choque.

"Sirius..?"

"...".Loooongo estado de choque.

"Hey!Almofadinhas! Fala comigo!"

O travesseiro na cara foi o suficiente para me tirar do estado pós –traumático que o insensível do Tiago fez questão de me colocar. Entao tudo que pude fazer foi responder a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

"Oi."

Oh. Isso foi comovente Sirius. Grande ajuda.

"E então? O que você acha?"

"Que se eu fosse diabético, estaria morto agora."

Ouvi o Tiago rir e levei outro travesseiro na cara.

"Ora, não é tão ruim assim...é?"

"Oh. Diga isso para um Lufa-Lufa, Pollyanna."

"Sirius!"

"Fala serio...casar cara! Não acha que tá exagerando um pouquinho?"Apoiei as costasna parede em que a minha cama fica encostada tentando me recuperar das palavras cheias de mel do Pontas.

Olhei pra ele e vi que estava sorrindo de um jeito muito esquisito enquanto olhava para o teto do dormitório. Aquele sorriso...parecia tão...feliz. Como se querer se casar fosse uma coisa..._boa_! Eu definitivamente não entendo o Pontas...

"Eu nunca falei tão serio na minha vida,Almofadinhas. E a amo de verdade."

E...não tive argumentos para tentar contestar essa idéia doida dele. Ele estava com um ar tão decidido que...por Merlin! Eu fiquei sem palavras!Eu!Sirius "Eu-Faço-comentarios-divertidos" Black!. Anotem:No futuro esse dia ainda virará um feriado!

Minutos de silencio. E mais uma vez Pontas:

"Você me ajuda a conquista-la,cara ?"

O-ok. E mais uma vez eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. No que o mundo está se transformando afinal? Num lugar cheio de flores cor-de-rosa ,coelhinhos com manchas em forma de coração, e Sirius Blacks sem reação? Alguém me mate.

"Sirius! Responde cara!"

"Você podia me pedir algo mais fácil, não podia? Como dominar o mundo, ou enfrentar uma quimera. Mas nãããão, tem que partir logo pro 'Conquistar Lílian Evans'. Você é um sádico Pontas!"

Ele nem pareceu se ofender com meu comentariozinho bem-humorado.

"Você vai ou não me ajudar?"

"E eu tenho escolha?"

"Bom ,na verdade...não."

Por que eu tinha a leve impressão deque ele ia responder isso?

"Eu já disse que você é sádico, Pontas?"

"Essa é a segunda vez."

"Ah,ok. Só estava checando."

Mais minutos de silencio. Não sei o que o Pontas estava pensando mas eu estava tentando absorver tudo o que ele disse.Cara,casar?Ter.._filhos_? É isso que se pensa quando se ama uma pessoa? Por que se for isso mesmo eu nunca quero amar ninguém! Eu tenho alergia a compromissos!

"Então quer dizer que ficou o dia todo naquele estado de ameba em coma, pra chegar nessa conclusão?"

"Acho que sim."

Mas se era isso mesmo que o Pontas queria...Bom acho que só me resta apoia-lo,não? Então simplesmente aceitei a condição dele. Quem sabe, um dia eu descubra algum sentido no que ele está fazendo. E torçamos para que esse sentido não envolva nada peludo com olhos excessivamente grandes e 'fofinhos'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Obs:** Só mais uma coisa,quando o Sirius chama o Tiago de 'Pollyanna',ele está se referindo á protagonista de um livro ingles(eu acho),de mesmo nome.A Pollyanna é uma garotinha extremamente feliz que perde os pais e vai morar com a sua tia.Meu,como ela é irritante!Ela inventa um jogo otimista que chama 'Jogo da Felicidade' ou algo do genero em que o objetivo é sempre ver o lado bom das coisa...tipo de aniversario ela queria uma boneca e o pai dela dá muletas.E ela fica feliz por que não precisa usa-las!Ou ela visita uma doente terminal que já não pode andar nem falar direito e diz 'Oh,mais fique feliz,você ainda pode ouvir!'.É deprimente...Vocês não tem ideia da felicidade do leitor quando ela cai das escadas...é reconfortante...XD_


	4. Ato 4

_Hey gente!Mais um capítulo no ar! No começo não fazia a mínima ideia de como escreve-lo mais derrepente veio um subta onda de inspiração e eis que consegui!Me diverti muuito imaginado as situações desse capítulo,e acho que ficaram bem engraçadas.XD Mas antes de lerem quero explicar uma coisa:Esse capítulo vai ser dividio em uma especie de três sub-capítulos, que vão ser os planos do Sirius para ajudar o Tiago.Achei melhor dividir assim por que dá para dar mais atenção para cada plano individualmente,mesmo que assimeles fiquem mais curtos que o normal..Espero que gostem!o.o_

_**Obs:** Não,por mais que a tia J.K tenha insistido em me dar os direitos,Harry Potter não é meu!XD _

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_ATO 4.1_**

**Missão: **

Juntar Tiago " Eu-Sou-Um-Inutil-Apaixonado" Potter e Lílian "Srta-Perfeição" Evans.

**Prazo:**

Até que Pontas quebre a cara o suficiente para resolver parar...Eu?Pessimista! Não, é diferente. Sou realista.

**Comentários pessoais:**

Eu ainda não acredito que vou entrar nessa roubada. O Pontas é louco mesmo! E eu sou mais ainda por ter que ajuda-lo...mas convenhamos, uma hora ou outra eu teria que compartilhar minhas técnicas de sedução e conquista com os pobre mortais...

**Planos:**

**PLANO 1-** O Salvamento

**Resumo:**

Uma idéia simples e genial (adivinhem de que cabeça perfeita ela surgiu?).Toda garota cai por um heroi,certo?Então! Tudo o que nosso amigo Pontas teria que fazer seria salvar sua querida Lily de algum risco. Não que eu a fosse colocar numa situação de risco de vida...Afinal, eu poderia levar uma suspensão por isso! E ser morto lentamente pelo Pontas. Os dois ao mesmo tempo imagino eu...

**Desenvolvimento:**

Tarde de verão.(Merlin criou este tipo tarde em recompensa ao esforço dos homens! Afinal,onde mais se pode ver garotas avantajadas de biquini? E no caso das garotas de Hogwarts...Vamos Sirius, concentração! Garotas com biquínis mínimos não irão de ajudar no relato dos acontecimentos...Ou sim...Ohhh...Não é que é uma boa ideia...Uh...Concentre-se! Respire...inspire..respire..biqui-digo! Inspire!Concentração, vamos lá!)

A idéia era fácil.

"Eu não vou fazer isso Sirius!" Pontas ficava repetindo e repetindo enquanto descíamos as escadas em direção ao jardim. "E se algo de errado acontecer? E se...eu não conseguir salva-la?"

"Pontas, que parte de 'Ela não vai estar correndo um perigo real,seu idiota.', você não entendeu? Por Merlin, homens apaixonados são tão chatos!" Eu disse exasperado.

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Almofada." Tiago comentou pulando o degrau falso da escada principal.

"Eu faço o que posso..."Comentei rebatendo o olhar atravessado de Pontas com o melhor dos sorrisos.

Assim que chegamos na entrada Principal fomos para trás da grande arvore que fica na faia do lago. Este, pra variar estava cheio de gente. Ninguém perde a oportunidade de nadar nele, tirando os 'Lulafóbicos',como Lúcio Malfoy( "Oh! O Sol malvado pode machucar minha pele terrivelmente pura! Ohhh!A Lula Giante malvada quer me comeeer." Hah. Como se _aquilo_, tivesse um bom sabor..).Tiago ajoelhou abrindo a mochila enquanto eu...apreciava a vista,digo, vigiava as resdondezas. E,cá entre nós, _QUE_ redondezas!

Acordei de meus devaneios, digo,de minha tarefa exigente, quando Pontas lançou a sua Capa de Invisibilidade sobre a minha cabeça.

"Vê se presta atenção, Almofada!" Ele disse me lançando um olhar feio. "Depois você olha para quantas bundas quiser, mas agora vamos repassar sua idéia maluca."

Mostrei a língua para ele.

"Insensível!"

E em seguida me sentei na grama fofa.

"Ok, o que eu devo fazer?" Ele perguntou me olhando. Parecia levemente nervoso.

Suspirei.

"Pela milésima vez, Pontas: Eu vou com sua capa até atras de Lily. Assim que ela chegar perto o suficiente do lago eu a empurro. Como ela não sabe nadar, você parece pula no lago e tira ela de lá!Simples assim." Disse tudo bem pausado e antes que Pontas pudesse abrir a boca acrescentei. "As margens do lago não são fundas! Dá para Lily ficar de pé perfeitamente lá. E você vai me falar pela nonagésima vez: 'Se é raso, ela não vai se afogar!' E eu te responderei pela nonagésima primeira vez: Ela é uma garota.Elas sempre entram em pânico nessas situações."

Pontas fechou a cara, pensativo e depois de um longo suspiro falou.

"Tá,tá. Tudo bem, mas se algo sair errado..."Começou em tom de ameaça.

"Eu vou estar lá para consertar." Respondi calmamente.

Minutos depois, lá estava eu, andando totalmente invisível e resistindo a tentação de...apreciar a vista novamente. Não foi difícil achar Lily, afinal ela era a única ruiva com biquíni e um livro. Que milagrosamente, naquela hora, estava fechado.

Me aproximei cautelosamente.

Ela parecia conversar animadamente com a (Argh!) Kohan, e uma loirinha da Corvinal, Sarah Lovegood se não me engano.

"E então Lily, como foi o encontro com o Charlie Bell?" Sarah perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Por Merlin...conversa de mulher não!...Ainda se estivessem falando de mim, mas de outro homem! Ugh,Pontas vai ter que me pagar muuuito bem depois disso. Ninguém merece...

Lily de ombros e fechou os olhos.

"Não sei...quer dizer, ele é legal e tal, mas acho que tem um serio problema com sua obsessão por Quadribol...não parou de falar dos Chudley Cannons um segundo!"

"Eu acho ele fofo."

Lovegood disse com aquele ar meio avoado que parece pairar sobre sua cabeça cada vez que a vejo.

"Ah,mas sua opinião não conta,né Sarah?Se bobear, até o ridículo do Potter, você acha fofo!" Lily respondeu pegando o livro que estava do seu lado. "Sem ofensas Jackie..."

Ela acrescentou rapidamente olhando para a Kohan que deu um suspiro.

"Não sei por que você o odeia tanto,Lily. Ele nunca me tratou mal."

"Acredito que você seja a única exceção então. Talvez por que só você consiga agüentar as bobagens que aquele traste diz..." Evans comentou pensativa.

"Você exagera de mais...ele sempre foi bem legal comigo!"

"Esse é o problema,Sah, com exceção da Jackie ele é 'bem legal' com toda e qualquer coisa que ande e tenha peitos!"

Lovegood e Kohan riram e a ultima se levantou.

"Anda vamos dar um mergulho e parar de falar de homens, por que logo o assunto vai parar no Black e eu não quero ter náuseas..."

Argh! Como aquela pirralha ousou? Tive que me segurar para não abrir a boca ali mesmo e falar umas poucas e boas para aquele intrometida. Ou melhor, para não derruba-la com tudo no lago e pedir para a Lula a levar para um passeio!

E, de fato, estava tão ocupado planejando que azaração eu poderia usar para irritar a Lula, que nem reparei que Lílian não tinha feito nenhuma objeção alguma á palavra 'mergulhar'.

Quando eu vi era tarde de mais.A cena parecia ter ganhado um feitiço de camera lenta: Lily caindo na água, Pontas pulando logo atras e conseguindo cair em cima dela...

E então o grito.

"SEU..SEU...TARADOOO!"

E o tapa.

"PAF!"

Direto de esquerda.

Na cara.

Não foi bonito.

Nada bonito, devo acrescentar.

Pontas balbuciou alguma coisa que entendi como um 'M-mas..Li...',mas a ruivinha nempareçeu ouvir.Empurrando ele para o lado e como rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos,ela saiu do lago juntando suas coisas.E então virou-se de novoencarando Tiago com um olhar assasino.

"Nunca, NUNCA mais de aproxime de mim, seu canalha!"

E em seguida saiu batendo os pés em direção ao castelo.

**Resultado:**

"SIRIUS, EU TE MATO!"

Esse foi o grito que mais ouvi nas horas seguintes. É claro que eles vinham acompanhados por um monte de azarações e objetos pesados.

" 'Ela vai entrar em pânico! Não tem como errar!' você disse!E agora Lily acha que eu sou algum MANÍACO DOENTE E PERVERTIDO!"

Rugiu Tiago, depois de lançar algo que eu identifiquei ser parte de criado-mudo de Aluado.

"C-calma Pontas! Fica frio cara!" Disse me desviando de 'Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos'. "Se for pensar por um lado, até que a situação seria engraçada..." Pontas lançou um olhar assassino pegando 'Transfiguração Avançada- Por Amélia Popty' e eu mais do que rápido acrescentei. "..se não fosse triste. Muito triste. Desculpa cara!"

"Eu não acredito!" Ele disse exasperado. "Você disse que ela não sabia nadar!"

"E não sabia!" Eu disse me defendendo. "No primeiro ano ela caiu no lago equase se afogou,lembra? Se não fosse a Lula Gigante..."

"ISSO FOI A SEIS ANOS ATRAS,SEU IDIOTA!"

E quase fui cegado por 'Descubra Seu Futuro- De Cassandra Trelawney'.

**Conclusão:**

Ok. Não posso dizer que meu primeiro plano foi exatamente eficiente...Mas foi alguma coisa... Se não fosse aquela maldita Kohan! Mas tudo bem. Pontas está mais calmo agora e eu acabo de ter a melhor idéia dessa universo! Modesta parte, é claro. Se Lily não cair de joelhos pelo Cervo-Cabeçudo do Tiago depois de eu executar esse plano, ela definitivamente não é desse mundo!

Me aguarde, Lílian Evans! Sirius Black não desiste de primeira!

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Obs 2:** Só mais uma coisinha,eu juro!XD Queria agradecer mais uma vez todo o pessoal que tem me mandado reviews: Vick L Chan, Any Lemon,Mayara e Miss.Leandra Friendship Black! Valeu de verdade gente!Vocês são muito muito fofos!Fico tão feliz quando recebo um review!._

_**Obs 3:** Se alguém teber alguma ideia de como pode ser o proximo plano do Sirius,por favor compartilhe-a comigo!Ç.Ç Por que fiquei com bloqueio de novo.XD_


End file.
